


Ancient

by GalahadWilder



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Misunderstandings, adrien is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/pseuds/GalahadWilder
Summary: In which Chat Noir takes Ladybug seriously when she says she's 5,000 years old.





	Ancient

“You’re quiet today, Chaton,” Ladybug said. “Everything all right?”

“Yeah,” he said. “Everything’s fine.”

She could tell he was lying. There was no lilt to his voice; no energy. Straightforward Chat was always a problem.

She reached out, placed her hand on his, and he flinched, yanking his hand away.

Ladybug started. That was… not normal. Since when did he not want to be touched?

“Seriously,” she said. “What’s wrong?”

He gritted his teeth. “No—nothing,” he said. “It’s… I’m fine.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m gonna start tickling you unless you tell me.”

Chat eyed her, horrified, and swallowed. “You wouldn’t dare.”

She grinned. “Don’t test me.”

He sighed, rolling his shoulders. “I was just thinking about what you said, when we were fighting Pharoah,” he said. “You know… about being five thousand years old?”

Ladybug narrowed her eyebrows, tilting her head to the side. “What about it?” Honestly she’d forgotten about that. Odd that he’d brought that up.

“I’m…” He hung his head. “Ladybug, I’m fourteen.”

She blinked. “So?”

“So I’m _underage_ and I’ve been _flirting with you_ ,”Chat groaned. “I just… no _wonder_ you’ve been so uncomfortable, I didn’t mean to be jailbait, I know the laws were probably different in ancient Egypt, but like the age difference—”

“Oh my god, _Chat!”_ Ladybug cut him off with a laugh. “I was _kidding!”_

He blinked, stared at her. “What?”

She rolled her eyes. “I turned fourteen last month.” God, her kitty was so _stupid_.

“So you’re…” His eyelid twitched. “ _Younger_ than me?”

“Mhm.” Ladybug leaned against him. “Seriously? _That_ was what was worrying you?”

“Well, I mean, it seems stupid now,” Chat muttered.

“It was,” Ladybug agreed. “It really, really was.”


End file.
